Treasure of the Pearl White Eyes
by dragonflydreams
Summary: What starts out as a spying mission turns into a mission to defend the heir of the hyuuga clan, from the clutches of the Cloud. But with genetically enhanced shinobi stronger than sasuke, gaara, or even the Fifth, do they really stand a chance? Or will th
1. prologue

**The treasure of Pearl white eyes**

What starts out as a spying mission turns into a mission to defend the heir of the hyuuga clan, from the clutches of the Cloud, but with genetically enhancedshinobi stronger than sasuke, gaara, or even the Fifth, do they really stand a chance? Or will the Hidden Villaige of Cloud finally get the byyukagan eyes of the noble Hyuuga clan? rated k+ for swearing, and mild violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

A/N: I'm a noob writer, so if it sux, please tell me that it does, and how i can improve it

This will probably be sasu/hina and shika/temari

* * *

He was really glad that he didn't have one of the other kounichi as a partner. He could imagine going on this same mission with Ino or Sakura, in which their hair color would stand out too much, drawing unwanted attention. Not to mention their very loud behavior. Or the constant flirting that would have ensued. Instead, he was with Hinata, perhaps THE shyest person in the entire world. She wouldn't dare look at him, nor any of the people walking past them in this busy, crowded street.

Sasuke couldn't stand the constant torrent falling upon the hidden village of rain. The only reason he had liked it before was because it kept the people in Konoha inside, leaving the world to him. But here, it was part of everyday life. The two walked through the afternoon rush, towards the mountainside, to their new "home". As soon as they entered the household, Sasuke slipped off his shoes, and immediately went to their shared room, and slammed the door. Hinata sighed as she slipped off her own shoes. It was like this everyday ever since they were assigned to spy on this village. She knew that he had no hate towards her, but rather an increasing hate for the mission. She could tell that he was getting sick of placing fake smiles on his face, talking to both the villagers and the shinobi they met each day. Even if Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he missed Konoha.

It had been months since they started their mission, and still, little progress was made. Rumor had it that the shinobi of the Rain would soon join forces with the Cloud to fight Konoha and the village of sand. It was essential to prevent any such alliance. Sasuke and Hinata had set up a small restaurant relative near the military base. Most of the shinobi in the village ate there, many already familiar with the two chefs often chatting with them. Aside from Sasuke and Hinata, more shinobi were sent under the guise of villagers, to increase the chances of survival should anyone be discovered. Among them was Shikamaru, with his "wife" Temari. He was the one who kept in contact with everyone else, and had the best connection to the shinobi army of Rain because of his occupation as a special weapons dealer. He also played shogi with one of the members of the head council every Saturday. Temari spent her time in the market place (indoors), where she would socialize with other women, and keep an ear on any useful gossip that arose. Shino was also part of the mission, living further away from the rest of them in the darker side of town, where he sold drugs behind the counter of his medicine shop. Neji, Kiba and Naruto were sent to small, neighboring, country side villages, as back up in case of any emergency situations. This was mainly due to the fact Kiba and Naruto were both loudmouth, people who would most likely blow the cover for themselves, and the rest of their teammates. Neji was there just in case the two still drew attention. But still, all of them realized the importance of this mission, and were constantly on their toes, watching their back.

Sasuke finished changing, and walked out into the living room. Hinata was in the kitchen, already preparing dinner.

"What are we having tonight?"

"Oyakodonburi"

Sasuke grabbed 3 eggs and a fork to beat them with. He quickly helped Hinata with the rest of the cooking. As soon as the food was ready, they both went to the dining room and ate their dinner. Neither spoke to the other, or even made eye contact. What was there to talk about? They didn't back in Konoha, so why should they now? Hinata thought about how much of a quiet person Sasuke was. It was pretty funny, how outside of the house, he acted so differently, as if he was a happy married man, as opposed to the obsessed-with-killing-my-brother-so-fuck-off shinobi he really was. In fact, he reminded her a little of Naruto, always smiling. Yet it would completely disappear once they got home. It scared her how someone could just change like that in a split second. But as the months went on, she became more and more used to it, and sympathy replaced fear. She would try to talk to him, but he would always respond with one word answers, and end any conversation before it started. Hinata became used to that also.

The two finished their meals, and soon worked on the dishes, Sasuke washing them, Hinata drying them. They would then go out to the living room, each doing their own separate things, whether it be watching tv, reading, or just pondering thoughts in their head. After a few hours, both of them would go to bed. Since there was only one mattress, neither of the slept on it, instead using separate sleeping mats on opposite sides of the room. It was fair to both of them, since they both refused to sleep on the bed while the other was sleeping on the ground. Sasuke would be the first to be claimed by sleep, Hinata waiting for the screams from his nightmares, feeling helpless to stop it, knowing that she shouldn't wake him up, but desperately wanting to. And then it would end, Hinata staying up a bit longer thinking of what Sasuke and his nightmares, before she falls asleep too, with nightmares of her own.


	2. before the storm

**The treasure of Pearl white eyes**

What starts out as a spying mission turns into a mission to defend the heir of the hyuuga clan, from the clutches of the Cloud, but with genetically enhancedshinobi stronger than sasuke, gaara, or even the Fifth, do they really stand a chance? Or will the Hidden Villaige of Cloud finally get the byyukagan eyes of the noble Hyuuga clan? rated k+ for swearing, and mild violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

* * *

Sasuke rolled up the seaweed over the sticky rice, cutting the roll into 6 pieces each, and adding it to the sushi platter in front of him. He would have gladly spit on it, had he not been in plain sight of every customer in the restaurant. So instead, he put on his fake routine smile, and handed the platter to the man in front of him.

"Arigatoo"

Sasuke continued to cook, keeping an eye on his surroundings, always ready to fight. There was his sushi knife, which wouldn't seem that effective against the faster kunai. But then, he would always have his Sharingan, and Hinata her Byuukagan. That had to count for something. There was also a hidden exit behind him, where escape would be convenient. Sasuke glanced around the room at potential threats, finally resting on a lone shinobi in the corner. The guy was about Sasuke's height, tanned skin, with indigo eyes. He wore a black cloak, but his blue hair was still visible, two bangs hanging down, covering the whites of his eyes, the rest in an untidy fashion. Sasuke concluded that he wasn't Japanese, or at least, not 100 Japanese. He noticed the shinobi's dagger, decorated with jewels at the golden handle, one sided and curved. _Definitely_ not Japanese. It was the same length as the guy's wrist, to his elbow.

The man called over Hinata, who brought him his seventh cup of water. She too, noticed his foreign appearance, and could practically feel the power inside of this guy. He was always here, in the corner, never ordering food, or beverages besides water. He simply sat there, drank his ten cups, and quietly left, with many eyes following him, apart from Sasuke's and Hinata's. Everyday, whispers would follow his leave.

"Do you recognize him? Isn't he our representative in the meetings with Cloud?"

"Yeah, he's the strongest jounin there is….."

"Better than Raikage I heard…"

"They say that he can defeat even the Hokage….."

"Psh. He's a foreigner. I could probably beat him with one hand tied behind my back."

"I heard he could beat that kounichi from Cloud."

"The psychic one?"

"Doesn't look so special….."

"A joke….."

Sasuke listened with interest as the blue eyed man left once again. He barely registered the guy's supposed skills, and instead, focused on his connection with Cloud. If he really was the representative, he might be able to get a lot of information from him, progressing in the mission.

"YAMAMOTO-SAN!"

Sasuke quickly responded to one of his regulars calling him. "Hai, sumimasen. What do you need, Suzuki-san?"

"I was just complimenting you on another job well done. Are you okay?"

"Hai. Say, Suzuki-san. Who was the guy who just left?"

"You mean Reji? He's the strongest man in the Village of Rain, supposedly the adoptedcousin of Mizukage. It was weird, because he was offered to be leader of the water guardians(1), but he declined it, just to become a representative. Wait…..Why are you interested?"

"I wasn't. The guy never buys food here, and takes advantage of the free water. I just wanted his name."

"Oh. You better not mess with him though. Let him be the way he is."

Before Sasuke could question the man further, Shikamaru entered the restaurant. "Yamamoto-san. Good to see you again. One bottle of sake, and an order of tonkatsu(2), please."

Sasuke quickly prepared the pork and handed Shikamaru the sake.

"How has business been"

Start the small talk. "It's been going well. I've been getting a lot of generous tips lately." Add another fake smile.

"Ah. Planning to get the missus anything special?" Shikamaru gave a subtle smirk as he brought the cup to his lips. That fucktard. Sasuke made a mental note to kick shikamaru's ass when they got back to Konoha…….if they were ever going to return that is.

"After I save a bit more. Here's your order."

Shikamaru quickly devoured his food, staying a bit more to speak to some of the other customers before deciding to pay the bill and take a bottle of sake to go. Sasuke took the money, slipped out a white parchment from between the bills, and read the note.

_Sasuke. There's been a major development in our mission. According to Shino, things may not be working out for the cloud in their recent talks. One of his newest clients, Yoshi Nogu, is in charge of the legal issues, contracts and such. He's been talking about a lot of the disagreements there is, and the hostility that's been arising. He also mentioned something about "Cloud keeping a secret". Apparently, it's not Rain that's been trying to back out. We have to quickly take advantage of the situation and encourage the breaking of the alliance. Also, although it isn't part of the mission, I feel that we should find out what exactly the secret is that Cloud is keeping from Rain. Temari and I will stop by the restaurant tonight for our "anniversary". Shino says he'll stop by also, so you will have to reserve all the tables tonight for our "private dinner". If anyone asks, just make up some excuse. _

_Sincerely,_

_Shikamaru_

First Cloud wanted this alliance, and now, they wanted out of it? Interesting indeed. Sasuke went ahead to tell Hinata the new situation

* * *

It wasn't until around 10 that Shikamaru and Temari finally showed upat the restaurant. Sasuke made sure to lock the doors and close the curtainsas the two shinobi entered the dimly lit room. He waited impatiently as Shikamaru made himself comfortable, taking the bottle of sake that Hinata offered them. "When is Shino going to come?"

"Soon enough. I already told him all the details of my plan to end any connection between Cloud and Rain already. In fact, he's already carrying out an order i gave him earlier."

"Oh? What's your master 'plan'?"

Shikamaru hesitated before elaborating. "We can't risk staying in this village much longer. I sent a message to Tsunade-sama about our current situation. Our orders are to assasinate any supporters of the alliance, as well as the Mizukage."

"What? Assassinate the Mizukage? Is tsunade mad?"

"I don't like this plan one bit either. But we have to face the facts. We're in the middle of a potential war. If we can carry out the mission without Rain ever knowing we were here, then we can prevent future bloodshed. There will be too much on their own hands to deal with Cloud, and without the alliance, it is likely that Cloud will back down from any agressive acts against us."

"Plus" added Temari "If a war did start, the village of Sand might not be able to lend all the help it can offer. Gaara has only been kazekage for a short period of time, and we are still focusing on rebuilding our village since the incident with Orochimaru. It is not only favorable, but 100 percent necesary to prevent war from breaking out."

"Fine. So how are we doing this? We can't just storm their head offices. And i seriously doubt we can sneak in with the heavy amount of body guards, and shinobi he possesses."

"Precisely. Shino has captured one of the head guards, and is currently interrogating him right now. It's only a matter of minutes before he finishes."

"Actually, I'm already done." Shino appeared from the hidden exit in the back of the kitchen. "I've already gotten all the schedules of every single guard on duty tomorrow. The best time to strike would be at 2 to 3, when most of them will change shifts."

"Excellent. You and Hinata will be outside the Head office building to take care of anyunexpected companythat decides to show up. Your blood limits should make it easier to take out multiple enemies at once. Temari and I will secure the area inside the building. Sasuke, you will personally assasinate the Mizukage, because you have the best fighting ability of us all. None of us can leave any survivors under any circumstance, or the rest of the Village might find out that Konoha was behind this. That means you Hinata."

Hinata nodded. Sheunderstood that she would not be able to spare anybody, whether she wants to or not. It was essential that this mission was executed perfectly, and she would not be the one to screw it up. "But what about the surporters of the Mizukage? Surely they can't all be in the office with Mizukage."

"Neji, Naruto, and Kiba are taking care of that. Be sure to pack all your things tonight. We have to be ready to leave immediately. Make sure to destroy all traces of your existance here."

With that, Shikamaru and Temari quickly left, followed by Shino not to long after. So After all these months, Sasuke could finally return home and live in his peaceful house alone. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

(1) - I didn't know the Rain Village's ANBU equivalent, so i decided to just give them a simple name

(2) - fried pork cutlet

A/N: I'm sorry i haven't been able to update recently. I've just been getting loads and loads of homework, not to mention finals week at the end of last month. Once again, I'm a noob writer, so don't expect to great of a story out of this. I'm not sure just when i'll progress the sasuhina shikatema, but itll happen.I'll try to update by the end of this month or earlier. Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
